Super Mario Bros.
::This article is about the NES game; for the series see Super Mario Bros. series ::"Super Mario" redirects here. For other uses, see Super Mario (disambiguation). Game & Watch Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platform game |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E OFLC: G |platform = Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System Game & Watch Game Boy Advance Virtual Console Game & Watch Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console }} Super Mario Bros. is the first super Mario game. It was originally released on the Famicom (the Japanese version of the Nintendo Entertainment System) on 13 September 1985. The game is a side-scrolling platformer that saved video games from the Video game crash of 1983. Mario and Luigi are on a quest to defeat Bowser, King of the Koopas and save Princess Toadstool. Currently, over 40.24 million households worldwide have a copy of this game. This makes it the second biggest-selling videogame of all time, after Wii Sports Gameplay Super Mario Bros. is divided into eight worlds, which each have four levels. Mario has to get to the end of the level by jumping over various gaps and avoiding the enemies on his way. Mario can use several platforms, (which sometimes fall down when Mario hits them), stairs in the level, as well as Jumping Boards. There are also pipes along the way, some of which Mario can enter to visit various coin rooms before returning to the level, a bit further ahead than when he left. Story One day, King Bowser, the great and powerful leader of the militaristic Koopa army, invades the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. He and his Koopa Troop were jealous of the beautiful kingdom, and King Bowser decided to take it for himself. To do this, Bowser casts an evil spell upon the kingdom and transforms all of its inhabitants into blocks, weeds, and other odd objects. It is foretold that only the Princess Toadstool can undo the spell, so Bowser kidnaps her. Fortunately, the heroic Mario Bros. get wind of the Mushroom Kingdom's plight and race to its rescue. The player takes the role of Mario, or in the case of a second player, Luigi. The ultimate objective is to race through the worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom, evade or eliminate Bowser's forces, and save the Princess. Limitations In 1991, Shigeru Miyamoto explained about the limitations in creating Mario: "We had to work under technical constraints including the number of pixels and number of colors the Famicom can display. There are many reasons why we drew him the way we did. We gave him a mustache rather than a mouth because that showed up better. We gave him a hat rather than hair because that looked better, too. Mario wears overalls because that shows the movement of his arms, and he's wearing white gloves because the white contrasts better with the colored backgrounds. These are the technical reasons we made him look the way he does." Due to the limitations of memory, Luigi is actually a palette swap of the Mario sprite. This means that there wasn't any need for all those new frames of animation. Modes After Mario or Luigi completes the game, a harder version of the game is unlocked with the following major changes: * The level names will be changed to a "Star 1-1" in contrast to the regular "1-1" * All Goombas will turn into Buzzy Beetles. * All of the enemies walk faster. * Firebars can be in any possible location. * All "harder" versions of each level will be played instead (World 5-3 is a harder version of World 1-3; in the harder version, 1-3 and 5-3 are the same level). Galleries Characters Mario SMB-1.png|Mario's Artwork of Super Mario Bros. Peach SMB.png|Princess Toadstool's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Spiny SMB.jpg|Spiny's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Goomba SMB.jpg|Goomba's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Bullet Bill SMB.jpg|Bullet Bill's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Lakitu SMB.jpg|Lakitu's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Piranha Plant SMB.png|Piranha Plant`s Artwork Koopa SMB.jpg|Koopa's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Star SMB.jpg|Starman's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Toad SMB.jpg|Toad's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Buzzy Beetle SMB.jpg|Buzzy Beetle's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Cheep Cheep SMB.jpg|Cheep Cheep's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Fire Flower SMB.jpg|Fire Flower's Artwork from Super Mario Bros. Bowser SMB.gif|Bowser's artwork from Super Mario Bros. Title Screens Smb.png|Title Screen of the NES version File:SMB1_SNES_Title.png|Title Screen of the SNES/All-Stars version Music The music in Super Mario Bros. is played on a synthesizer, much like most NES games. The game is known for its over world theme, which has become a staple of the series. Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Buzzy Beetle * Lakitu * Spiny * Bullet Bill * Blooper * Cheep Cheep * Hammer Bro. * Bowser All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. ll Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. is a very rare version of Super Mario Bros. with graphics based upon the popular Japanese radio show "All Night Nippon". The game, which was only released in Japan for the Famicon Disk System, was a special promotional version that was given away by the show in 1986. The creators altered the sprites of the enemies, mushroom retainers, and other characters to look like famous Japanese music idols, recording artists, and DJs as well as other people related to All Night Nippon. They used the same slightly upgraded graphics that Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and Super Mario Bros. Trivia * Due to the fact that Bowser turned everyone into blocks, it could mean Mario is committing murder every time he hits a block. es:Super Mario Bros. it:Super Mario Bros. de:Super Mario Bros. pl:Super Mario Bros. ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズ Bros. Category:NES games